


And They Called It Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a puppy turns out to be more of a strain on their sex life than either of them ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**OR: FIVE TIMES COOPER COCKBLOCKS AND ONE TIME HE DOESN'T**

A/N: First time writing long RPF fic  _and_  RPF smut. Special thanks to [ **missbeizy**  ](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/)for encouraging the idea on Twitter in the first place, and [ **spinmybowtie**](http://spinmybowtie.tumblr.com/) for giving me the five situations :)

* * *

 

**1.**

On the very first night they adopt Cooper, even though he's rolling around on the floor looking adorable and hopeful, it's Chris that sternly puts his foot down about the puppy sleeping on their bed. The pet beds are good enough for Brian, and they're good enough for Cooper. Who wants a puppy snoring in the middle of the bed?

And there are certain  _other_  benefits to keeping the bed to themselves. It hits midnight, and Cooper is still scampering around under the table and wagging his tail as if looking cute enough will win him treats, and Chris scoops him up and puts him in bed. "Stay," he says with his sternest voice, and Cooper's tail droops, his eyes going sad and pleading. But Chris stands firm, staring him down, and eventually Cooper sits down in the bed with a sigh, curling up in a ball. Maybe he's imagining it, but Chris could swear he sees Brian give Cooper a superior look as he trots into his own bed like he knows what he's doing.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, Chris collapses fully-clothed into bed, and tips his head back to glare at Will when he laughs. "Still want the puppy?" he asks softly, and Chris nods, rolling onto his front and crawling up the bed to kiss him.

It's a brief kiss, short and sweet, but when Chris starts to pull away Will's hand goes to his hair, pulling him in again for another kiss. Hands coming up to frame his face, Chris carefully pulls Will down on top of him, smiling when the kisses start down his neck. "I thought the puppy tired you out," he murmurs, and Will bites, making him hiss.

"I'm not that old," he retorts, and Chris grins into another kiss, fingers creeping up beneath Will's shirt. It just as expert fingers unfasten the top button on his shirt, Will's tongue trailing lazily over his collarbone, when the scratching at the door starts.

"Cooper, go lie!" Chris shouts through the door, and for a moment it goes silent, and he's triumphant. They managed to pick the clever puppy, the one that instantly catches on, the one that doesn't sit outside the door wanting to be let in - and then a pathetic whine filters through the cracks, and the scratching is renewed.

Chin on Chris' chest, Will juts out his lower lip and looks at him with wide eyes. Chris simply stares back at him and shakes his head, and Will sighs and says, "If you don't pick him up, that's just going to keep happening all night. Would you rather none of us get any sleep, or let him sleep up here?"

"He's not sleeping on the bed!" Chris says sternly, tapping Will threateningly on the end of the nose. "We have to start as we mean to go on, and I'm not letting him sleep on the bed. But, if you must, drag his bed in here. It'll stop him scratching if nothing else."

Grinning ridiculously at winning, Will slides off the bed and opens the door, and Cooper rushes in, scrabbling at the blankets. "No! Stay!" Chris snaps, and Cooper's head droops again, and he pads into the corner with a sad face.

Once he's safely installed in his bed again, Will straddles Chris, smirking down at him. "Where were we? he teases, and Chris refrains from rolling his eyes before snatching him down for another kiss. Then, Cooper starts to whine again, and Chris feels the sharp tug on the blankets beneath them.

" _Cooper_!"

* * *

**2.**

Early mornings are always horrible, especially unnecessary early mornings. But, as he drifts into consciousness, Chris thinks that waking up to his boyfriend's mouth on his dick isn't exactly the worst thing in the world. "G'morning," he says thickly, smothering a yawn behind his hand, and Will grins at him, coming up onto his knees for a kiss. "Why'd you stop?"

"Oh that," Will says, smirking and kissing Chris' shoulder, lying back down on his side of their bed. "I was just trying to wake you up. It's your turn to walk Cooper." He closes his eyes, and Chris hits him with the pillow.

"We talked about you not teasing," he says darkly, and Will just smiles as he slides down the bed again, kissing trails up Chris' inner thighs, letting him sink slowly back into bliss, eyes fluttering closed and breath coming in short, sharp pants. "Oh  _God_ , yes."

"It's still your turn," Will says into his thigh, and Chris nudges him back into place, curling his fingers into Will's sleep-wild hair and moaning softly into the morning quiet, content. Mornings are so easy now, waking up next to his boyfriend and exchanging kisses or orgasms, one of them walking the dog and the other making breakfast. It almost makes him sad that afternoons come rushing in and the lazy mornings have to be left behind.

He's almost there, teetering on the knife edge of pleasure, when a loud crash destroys the moment, followed by a series of high-pitched yips and tortured yowling. Grabbing for his robe, Chris rolls out of bed and jerks the bedroom door open to find the room in chaos, a vase lying cracked on the floor and soil spilling everywhere, and Cooper joyfully chasing an angry Brian underneath the table.

"Cooper!" Chris shouts, and storms across the room to snatch him up and away from Brian before they start seriously fighting. Putting the puppy under his arm, Chris looks down at him and says, "Bad dog! Very bad dog! Couldn't you wait five minutes for a walk  _before_  trying to kill the cat?" Cooper just stares up at him, tongue hanging out of one side of his mouth, and Chris sets him down and tells him to stay before he goes to begin the long and laborious task of coaxing an affronted and humiliated Brian out from under the table.

Will pads into the room, smiling when he sees Chris trying to soothe Brian, who's still glaring at Cooper, now innocently chewing on his toy as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, and sits down next to Chris. "That's twice our puppy has interrupted," he observes, hand naturally falling to start scratching Brian behind the ears. "Maybe we should teach him how to notice when his dads are busy."

"Maybe he's just a precocious little brat," Chris says, and laughs when Cooper runs over to him and places the toy in his lap, wagging his tail eagerly. "Yeah, Coop, that's  _you_."

* * *

**3.**

Date nights are always Chris' favourite part of the week, even if it does mean Brian winding around his ankles while he's cooking in the hopes of winning some food by leaving the cat hair permanently embedded in his clothes. Now it's the only time Brian and Cooper seem to completely get along, sitting by the counters and staring at the meal being prepared, just waiting for the opportunity to sneak in and steal some crumbs, even though they both have full bowls waiting to be eaten.

But they also mean getting to sit on the couch with his boyfriend and exchange lazy kisses between bites, cycling through the channels for something mindless to watch, and tonight Brian and Cooper seem to be finally getting along after several chasing incidents and Brian getting Cooper's nose with his claws, and the atmosphere is just so peaceful.

The soft, sweet, brief kisses start to get serious once the food is gone, and Chris pushes Will backwards onto the couch, climbing on top of him and kissing down his neck, shivering at the scratch of his stubble. "Really?" Will teases. "In front of the kids?"

"Oh shut up," Chris says softly, affectionately, and kisses him again, moving on top of him until he can feel him, hard and straining against his thigh, and he knows they have to move. Sitting up, cheeks flushed and breathing rough, he says, "Bedroom," and offers his hand, and Will laughs as he backs him into their room.

But the laughing intimacy turns to horror when Chris opens his eyes out of another kiss and sees their bed covered in feather, and destroyed pillow laying in the centre of the blankets, torn open by tiny puppy teeth. "Cooper!" Chris yells, and storms out of the room again, shaking the pillow. Cooper's eyes light up, and he grabs at the bottom of the pillow again, tugging like he thinks it's a game.

"It's not that bad, babe," Will says softly, wrapping his arms around Chris from behind and kissing his ear. "Come on, come back to bed. You can find out how he got in there in the morning." Even though he knows Cooper needs to be disciplined, the temptation is just too strong, and instead Chris leaves Cooper busily tearing apart the remains of the pillow and follows Will back to bed.

Rolling them over, Will sucks a bruise into Chris' neck, rummaging around in the top drawer of the nightstand for the lube. Letting his head fall sideways against the pillows, a moan escaping his lips at the click of the cap, Chris cracks his eyes open and notices another destroyed pillow in the corner, feathers floating around it. "That is it!" he shouts, and abruptly pushes Will away. "Cooper Colfer-Sherrod, go to your bed and stay there! See if I ever trust you to roam free again!"

* * *

**4.**

Smiling at Cooper staring at the rope in his hand, butt in the air and tail a blur with excitement, Chris waggles the end temptingly in front of his nose and tries to capture a good photo as Cooper grabs the end and starts to tug furiously, growling playfully. "He loves that thing way too much," Will comments, and Chris glances over at him, sitting on the couch petting Brian, and smiles.

It's been under his skin all day. All week. Desire, pure and hot, want that makes his head swim whenever he lets himself drift away from the routine of daily life. Tossing the rope for Cooper to chase, Chris moves away before he can bring it back and kisses Will. Leaping off Will's lap before he gets squashed, Brian flicks his ears in irritation and stalks off, tail held haughtily high. As Chris breaks away, Will glances up at him and says, "That was nice."

"Just  _nice_?" Chris asks, mock-offended. "Well then, if the kissing has been downgraded to just nice, I guess I'll just go to bed."

Swallowing back laughter, he stalks dramatically into the bedroom, Will's footsteps following him, his boyfriend heavy on top of him as he tackles him down onto the bed. "The kissing is not just  _nice_ ," he says, trailing lazy kisses down Chris' chest as he unbuttons his shirt with quick and expert fingers. "It's...pleasant. Delightful. Exceptional.  _Marvelous_ ," is muffled into Chris' thigh as Will's mouth skates down the material of his pants, drawing a soft moan from Chris' lips. " _Exquisite_."

"Oh my God, shut  _up_ ," Chris says breathlessly, and yanks Will up the bed for a long, deep kiss. And he lets himself just get lost in it, the whisper of clothes on the floor and the squeak of the bedsprings and the sound of skin on skin and sucking kisses and heavy breathing.

The skittering sound of claws on the floor hisses beyond the open door, and Will grins as he leans over Chris, eyes glinting with triumph as he surveys the new hickies on his neck. "The kids are amusing themselves," he says softly, voice going dark. "So...you wanna?"

"I think we already are," Chris says sweetly, wiggling his hips and smirking when Will moans and leans down to kiss him, one hand sliding slowly down his chest, teasing until he's breathless with it. It doesn't matter how long they're together, how many times they have sex, each time is still going to make his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat.

Cooper's yips start to sound, more than just him chasing the toy, and Chris sighs and starts to sit up before Will's hand on his chest stops him. "Don't you dare leave, mister," he says, and drags his hand down to wrap around Chris' dick, making him moan and sink back on the bed.

The bed that suddenly dips with new weight, and Chris squeaks when Cooper drops the rope on his chest and sits on the pillow, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth, his expression asking  _Didn't I do good?!_  Will huffs out a laugh and reaches for the rope, dragging it across the bed for Cooper to chase, and Chris smacks him across the shoulder. "You're a terrible influence," he scolds, and Will grins as Chris carefully sets Cooper down on the floor, saying, "You know you're not allowed on the bed, Coop. Now go play for ten minutes."

"An hour," Will amends quickly, and they exchange smirks, leaning back into another kiss. Of course, Cooper jumps straight back on the bed for the rope, and after half an hour of playing tug of war with him he gets bored and wanders off, completely killing the mood.

* * *

**5.**

Scampering ahead, Cooper starts sniffing a bush, then sits down on the sidewalk and proceeds to sigh heavily. "What's the matter, buddy?" Will asks softly, bending down to scratch Cooper's ears as Chris watches, a loving smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Is it all just too much, huh? Can't be easy, having people chasing around after you."

Rolling his eyes at Will's indulgence as he takes the leash and picks a suddenly perky Cooper up - if this is what he's like with pets, God knows what he'll be like with children - Chris says, "You know, one day he's going to do that and he'll be way too big for you to pick up and carry like that."

"How can you resist this face?" Will asks, and turns Cooper's wide brown eyes towards Chris, affecting a similar pout. "Come on, you know he's cute. You were the one who instantly went for him and fell madly in love. You can't resist him."

"I can, you know," Chris says with a smirk. "Easily." And then Cooper licks his hand and wags his tail, and he simply sighs. "Come on, little guy, let's get you home. Put him down, he needs to learn we're not always going to indulge him."

"Always knew I'd be the fun dad," Will says as he sets Cooper down, and Chris gives him a superior look when the puppy takes off down the street again, obviously convinced he knows his way home. Linking hands, they follow Cooper home.

The moment the door swings shut behind them and Cooper is free of the leash, he darts off to greet Brian, tail wagging. After their slightly rocky start, they've finally started to become friends, and Chris can't help but smile at the little family they're slowly building. Apparently, Will feels the same, as he wraps his arms around Chris and kisses his neck. "I have to feed Coop," he protests vaguely, still rolling his head to the side to give Will better access.

"He can wait a few minutes," Will murmurs, teeth scraping gently against Chris' earlobe.

"Oh, is that all you need?" Chris asks cheekily, and Will gives him a mock-angry glare, undermined by the corner of his mouth twitching. Giggling at his boyfriend's expression, Chris tilts his head up to kiss him, Will's arms going around him and tugging him close, the kiss turning heated almost immediately.

It's the same awkward dance, trying to get from the door to the bedroom with fingers tangled around buttons, but it's a familiar one. The only change this time is that Chris slips at the kitchen door, grabbing Will's shoulder to stay upright, and immediately sees Cooper stealing away with his head hanging in shame. "You just got walked!" he exclaims, grimacing at the puddle of pee he's now standing in. "You are impossible, Coop, you know that?"

"Look at his face, he's sorry!" Will says in defense, and goes to pet Cooper gently. "He doesn't understand that the whole world isn't his toilet. How about I join you in the shower?"

Sighing, Chris gingerly peels his damp socks off and says, "I'm not really in the mood now. Just feed him and see if you can tire him out so he doesn't try to jump on our bed again tonight." And he goes to climb the stairs, grumbling at Cooper in his head for ruining yet another night.

* * *

**\+ 1**

Lying on his stomach in bed, typing, Chris looks up when the door clicks open. Will settles over him, putting an arm around him and kissing the back of his neck, pulling Chris' shirt aside to nip at his shoulder. "Don't start something you can't finish," Chris says warningly, nudging him and rolling onto his side.

"Actually, after playing with the ball for an hour, I finally managed to tire Cooper out," Will says proudly, smiling at his own accomplishments. Punctuating every word with a soft kiss, he continues, "So, he's asleep. Which means that we have time to  _play_."

"Really?!" Chris asks, voice going high with excitement, and Will just grins at him. Shutting the laptop and reaching over to set it on top of the nightstand, Chris goes eagerly into Will's arms, rolling him over and kissing him, both of them tugging at each other's clothes. "God, it's been so long."

"A few weeks, babe," Will corrects, and Chris straddles him, settling his ass over Will's erection.

"So long," he repeats, wiggling, and smirking when Will moans. "I'm sorry, babe, what was that you were saying about it not actually being that long?"

"Brat," Will says shortly, and Chris laughs as he leans down to kiss him again, tugging his own shirt over his head and quickly shoving his pants down, almost unbearably, embarrassingly wanting.

With how badly they both want it, foreplay seems like an unnecessary evil. But then, Will is so good at knowing exactly how to get Chris wildly worked up, to the point when he can barely breathe with want, a loud, long, low moan ripped from his throat as he slowly sinks down onto Will's cock, bouncing gently to ease himself into the stretch. "God, you look amazing like this," Will gasps, and Chris pushes down the urge to preen. Later, when he's not naked with his boyfriend and hurtling towards mutual orgasms for the first drawn-out time since they adopted their precocious puppy.

"Oh  _God_ , you feel good," Chris moans, slowly circling his hips and letting his head fall back, bracing his hands on Will's chest. "We need to make more time for this. I don't care about corrupting our puppy's innocence any more."

"Imagine how bad it'll be if we have human children instead of just furry ones," Will observes, and Chris smiles secretively, at the way they can both so casually talk about that future together. " _Chris_ , go faster already, Jesus."

Leaning over, Chris sinks the fingers of one hand into Will's hair as they exchange frantic, tongue-filled kisses, the other hand wrapped around the headboard for support as he moves faster, trying to get them both there faster. When Will's hand wraps around him, he seizes up and spills onto Will's stomach, and Will follows him a few minutes later.

Silence reigns as they both come down, and then Will moves first, carefully easing out of Chris and getting up to dispose of the condom and change into his pyjamas. Lazy in his post-orgasm haze, Chris has barely finished tugging on his boxers when Will opens the door and an awake and alert Cooper scampers in, sitting at Chris' feet with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Oh, go on," Chris says, and pats the bed next to him. "Come on up, Coop."

Will is beaming as he lies down next to Chris, and Cooper curls up into a ball between them, already content and half-asleep again. "I knew you wouldn't always be the strict dad," he says softly, and kisses him. "Love you."

"You too," Chris says lazily, and lets his hand fall to pet to lazily run his fingers through the thick fur on Cooper's back. "And our furry children, even though they're obnoxious and interrupt sex more often than not." Leaning down, he stage whispers, "I'm going to have to find a way to sneak tranquilizers into your food," to Cooper, and giggles when Will hits him with the pillow.

And if they slip off into the bathroom for another round in the shower while Cooper remains sleeping in bed, lying on his back with his legs in the air and letting out soft snuffling snores, it's only because parents have to find the time to make love when their kids are blissfully unaware.


End file.
